Carie? Vous avez dit carie?
by Maybi
Summary: Le pauvre Ciel a une belle petite carie! Et son majordome a décider d'y remédier. No Yaoi, juste un délire qui me passait par la tête...


**Titre: Carie? Vous avez dit carie?**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartienent à Yana Toboso.**

**Personnages: Sebastian / Ciel**

**Rating: K **

* * *

Carie? Vous avez dit carie? Cette affreuse douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on mord dans un bon morceau de chocolat et que vous sentez une violente douleur dans la mâchoire? Et bien Ciel Phantomhive, lui, n'avait jamais connu cela. Mais il en avait déjà entendu parler...

Un beau matin, alors qu'il dégustait un morceau de tarte aux mures et framboises préparée avec soin par son bon majordome, il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de la prémolaire droite du dessus. Bien... Il se retint de le montrer à son majordome. Bon, carie ou pas? Il tâta l'endroit lancinant et faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur tant la douleur était insupportable. Mais son majordome ne devait rien voir. Ce sadique de Sebastian lui ôterait ses précieuses pâtisseries! Et il en était hors de question, foi de Ciel Phantomhive! Mais le démon n'était pas idiot et avait remarquer quelques attitudes étranges chez son petit maître...

- Bocchan ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Chi chi… che vais 'wès bien…

Un sourire sadique et moqueur nacquit sur les lèvres du serviteur.

- Allons, allons… ne me dites pas que vous avez attraper une mauvaise carie… si ?

- P..pas gu dou…

- Montrez moi un peu.

- NON !

Cette négation catégorique suffit à convaincre Sebastian.

- Et bien… Il me semble que vous aller devoir vous passer de sucreries le temps que votre dent soit remise en état de marche…

Le noble fusilla littéralement son majordome du regard, majordome qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde… Et quitta la salle avec le reste du délicieux déjeuner du Maître. Maître qui s'en trouva bien énervé. Comment son majordome pouvait-il le priver ainsi de ses précieuses pâtisseries ? Mécontent, il se recoucha.

Une semaine plus tard.

Ciel Phantomhive était… à bout. Une semaine durant, il avait dû avaler des thés fades et non sucrés, des plats contenant le moins de sucre possible, tous infects et aussi se brosser les dents 5 fois par jours avec un dentifrice démoniaque que lui avait donner son démon. Trop c'est trop ! Il fallait agir, et maintenant ! Il allait agir ce soir…

Le soir venu :

Tout était fin prêt. Sebastian devait être dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est. Parfait. Le petit Chien enfila ses pantoufles bien chaudes et son peignoir pour ensuite, s'aventurer avec un chandelier dans le manoir. Seul petit problème : le Comte n'était jamais sortit de nuit et les ombres qui se dessinaient sur les murs au fur et à mesure de son avancée étaient de plus en plus inquiétantes et pesantes. Un coup une main, l'autre un visage des plus effrayant… Ciel Phantomhive avait donc peur du noir ! « Ressaisis toi bon sang ! Les bonbons sont à portée de main… » Il tourna plusieurs fois dans le manoir, les bougies de son chandelier ayant diminuer de moitié tandis qu'il cherchait le fameux placard où, depuis une semaine, Sebastian enfermait tous les bonbons qu'il avait confisqués à Ciel. Parce que oui, l'enfant avait mené une résistance, cachant des bonbons de sa firme un peu partout dans le manoir. Enfin, après 1h35 et 67 secondes (c'est dire qu'il est fatigué xD) le jeune noble se trouva devant le placard. Mais il s'aperçut alors que les bonbons étaient tout en haut. Et tout petit qu'il est, il n'arrivait pas à les atteindre. Il empila alors deux petits tabourets et quelques encyclopédie afin d'atteindre les bonbons. Tout joyeux, il chantonna tout en cherchant de quoi grignoter.

- I will eat my precious sweets, precious sweets, precious sweets. I will eat my precious sweets, you fool demon! I will.."

Il fut interrompu en entendant un craquement. Un des pieds du tabouret commençait à céder. Pas du le temps de dire ouf qu'il craqua et Ciel, tentant de rester en équilibre et de ne pas tomber, se raccrocha au placard… qui partit en avant. Et, comme par magie, c'est à ce moment précis que Sebastian se posta devant le meuble et rattrapa son cher maître. Il soupira. Quelle tête de mule !

- Bocchan… Vous êtes impossible.

Ce dernier rougit.

- Je voulais juste prendre quelques bonbons…

Deuxième soupire du majordome.

- Bien… vous en aurez demain. Ce sera un exception.

Il ramena alors calmement son jeune protégé à sa chambre, tapota les coussins et tirais les draps sur le petit corps du jeune maitre… qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Plus vite il dormirait, plus vite il aurait ses bonbons ! Son majordome, attendrit par la vision, s'assit à côté de l'enfant et chantonna :

« I will eat your precious soul, precious soul, precious soul. I will eat your precious soul, my dear Bocchan.."


End file.
